The fall of Rainbow Dash
by Drakeomaga
Summary: after hurting her friends Rainbow tries to kill herself but will her spirit let her die


" How did it come to this" Rainbow Dash thought as she plummeted towards the ground her mind returning to the events that led her to this terrifying moment. The world around her began to slow down as her memories came rushing back to her " Fluttershy I" Rainbow started to say as her friends sweet face flashed in her mind. " Um Rainbow could you um" Fluttershy stammered as Rainbow listened impatiently she was itching to get some training in before she had to clear the sky. As her memory continued tears began to fly from her eyes " I should have been more patient with you Fluttershy" Rainbow sobbed remembering what she had said to her "out with it Fluttershy I don't have all day". Fluttershy's hurt look and quivering voice tore at Rainbow's heart as she shrieked " I'm sorry" before running into her cottage.

Rainbow started to go after her but the slam of Fluttershy's door told her she didn't want to talk to her right now. Rainbow couldn't believe that she had yelled at one of her closest friends over nothing. Rainbow sighed " I need a little pick me up, I know I'll go say hi to Applejack she always cheers me up" Rainbow said to herself as she sped towards Applejack's apple stand in the town square. As she flew closer she could tell that Applejack was in her merchant zone so she decided that she would show off one of her new tricks to get Applejack's attention. With a quick burst of speed Rainbow began to do some complicated aerial maneuver's hopping Applejack could see her showing off.

But as she started to do a backwards flipping triple axle aerial summer-salt she lost control flinging herself right into Applejack's cart. " What in tarnation" Applejack yelled whirling around as Rainbow drug herself out of the cart. " Rainbow" Applejack glared " that's the tenth cart this week why don't you go bug somepony else before you run me into the ground" Applejack snapped making Rainbow feel like Fluttershy as she backed away. " Applejack I..I...my trick...it just" Rainbow stammered as Applejack's anger became more apparent " I said get Rainbow before I killhallya" Applejack yelled causing Rainbow to speed away not caring were she was going. Rainbow finally slowed down as she slowly floated down the street thinking to her self.

" First I blew up at Fluttershy and now I've put my friendship with Applejack in jeopardy can this day get any worse" Rainbow said to herself angry not noticing a pink blur bouncing towards her. " Awe I know what will turn that frown upside down" Pinkie said happily as she and Rarity walked over to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow just looked at them still angry with herself, " we're throwing you a party Rainbow and I have made you the perfect dress for the occasion" Rarity said proudly. " I don't want a party or a dress" Rainbow snapped at them but Pinkie just pranced on over to her " come on Dashie I made you a special cupcake that will cheer you right up". Now fully riled up Rainbow just screamed at them " gah Pinkie Pie I swear your the most annoying pony in equestria I said I don't want to go to a party or wear some fru fru dress so just leave me alone" finishing her rage fed rant she just stared at her two friends.

A sharp pain surged threw her heart as Rainbow saw Pinkie's eyes well up with tears as she ran away and the look of anger and hurt on Rarity's face didn't help her mood. " If that's how your going to be Rainbow Dash then I hope you Like your solitude because I am never going to speak to you again" Rarity huffed as she stormed off leaving Rainbow stunned " what did I just do"," Maybe Twilight can help me" Rainbow thought as she rushed over to were Twilight lived. Twilight was surprised to see Rainbow but was always happy when she visited but she could see that this wasn't a friendly visit. "Twilight" Rainbow sobbed as her friend rushed to her side " I drove them away" Rainbow cried as Twilight did her best to calm her friend " drove who away" she asked inquisitively.

Rainbow told her what had happened and Twilight's look of complete shock didn't help her feel any better. " Whats wrong with me Twi" Rainbow cried as Twilight tried to process the information " well it's obvious to me that you need to apologize to them once they cool down of course". Rainbow just sat there crying " no I can't they hate me and I don't blame them I don't deserve any of you guys as my friends" Twilight could finally see the extent of Rainbow's hurt feelings " yes you do we love you and will always forgive you" Twilight smiled wrapping Rainbow in a hug. " No I don't I'm worthless" Rainbow cried as she hurled herself into the air nocking Twilight down, looking back Rainbow saw the tears in Twilight's eyes " I did it again I hurt another friend" Rainbow cried as she flew strait up. " Worthless, hateful, undeserving" Rainbow sobbed to herself as she looked down at the tiny spec that was ponyville miles below her.

Twilight frantically gathered the others to search for their distraughtfriend " we have to find her she's emotionaly unstable" Twilight cried as they began calling for their friend. Stiting upon her cloud Rainbow cried as she continued to yell at herself for being so stupid and hateful to the only ponies who cared about her. " You don't deserve their friendship all you can do is hurt them" Rainbow cried before jumping up like she had just relized something " all you do is hurt them" she repeated as she closed her eyes. " There is only one thing I can do so I can't hurt them anymore" Rainbow told herself as she floated there hundreds of miles in the air trembling. " Never again will I hurt them their better of without a lousy friend like me" Rainbow said to herself as the last of her emotions left her, taking a deep breath she folded her wings letting herself plumet towards the ground.

After all that had happened the rush of air over her body no longer gave her any rush of adrenaline but only allowed her to find some peace as she gave herself to the sky and to the earth. " They deserve a better friend than me I am a disgrace to the element of loyalty" Rainbow cried as she continued to fall her life passing before her eyes she reveled in the good times she had with her friends but now there was only despair she couldn't let herselft hurt them again not again. " Im sorry Fluttershy I should have been more patient" Rainbow cried begining to apologies to her friends letting the air wash away each tear each painful memory until she was nothing. " Theres nothin left now I am nothing no one to morn no one to save peace will come, they will have better lives now" Rainbow thought to herself she was not going fight to save herself she only wanted her friends to be happy. As she let her sarrow flow into the wind a single tear fell faster than Rainbow was splashing on the tip of Twilight's nose.

" Huh it isn't suppose to rain today is it" Twilight ask looking at her friends who didn't show any signs that they had felt any drops. Twilight began to sniff the air " that smell like rainwater and sweat so familiar" she thought herself then all of a sudden she jumped like she had been kicked. Twilight's sudden ecstatic movement caught her friends eyes as they ran over to her watching her wheel around looking everywhere. " I can smell her but were is she" Twilight though as she scanned every direction then another drop struck her making her neck snap straight up with a gasp. " No Rainbow" Twilight screamed as she watched her friend plummeting down towards them " maybe she will pull up she could just be working on a trick" Twilight whispered hopefully as she watched her friend fall.

She watch only for a few seconds as she realized Rainbow's wings weren't open with a loud scream Twilight's horn began to glow " no no no I won't let you do this" she screamed as she vanished. Twilight reappeared next to Rainbow but her decent was faster than Rainbow's, Twilight struggled to level out as she screamed to Rainbow trying to snap her out of her depression. " Don't do this to us Rainbow" Twilight scream but her cries falling on deaf ears as Rainbow continued to mutter " I don't deserve them I'm nothing, they deserve a better friend". Twilight continued to try to reach her friend hoping for some sign that she wanted to be saved some sign of hope. Suddenly Rainbow snapped awake grabbing Twilight as she whirled around so that Twilight was above her, Twilight realizing what she was doing began to to cast her teleportation spell giving Rainbow only enough time to scream one word " No".

" Where am I" Rainbow asked as she starred in to a dark void there was nothing she was nothing but a voice called to her a voice she recognized but couldn't place. With a blink of her eyes Rainbow found herself standing next to some graves her friends were gathered around. With tears rolling down their faces they watch as two caskets were lower into the side by side graves "who's graves are they" Rainbow wonder as she walked closer. Rainbow couldn't believe her eyes the graves belonged to her and Twilight she remembered her fall but she didn't know Twilight had tried to save her. Tuning to face her friends she watched as they each placed a rose on the graves before leaving until the last rose fell and all that remained was Fluttershy.

Fluttershy just sat there motionless her eyes void of life Rainbow couldn't believe it was her then Applejack walked up behind her. Placing a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder Applejack spoke softly " come on sugarcube" she spoke the same words she always said but they were different Rainbow could her no comfort in them anymore like they were only words now. Fluttershy remained motionless as Applejack turned and left " You did this" Fluttershy spoke softly staring at Rainbow's grave. Rainbow stood there in shock as Fluttershy rose her voice growing in intensity " you did this to me you killed me" Fluttershy screamed as she ran into the everfree forest " you killed me" her words echoed in her head. Rainbow's mind raced as she turned to chase after Fluttershy but she was gone " I did this to her" Rainbow cried as she turn to face Twilight's grave.

" Why did this have to happen Twi" Rainbow asked staring at her friend's grave the world around her slowly vanishing until Twilight's grave was all that was left then it faded as well. As Twilight's grave vanished Rainbow could see only a small light ahead of her calling to her she could hear someone talking as she walked towards the light. As Rainbow got closer she could tell that it was Rarity in her work room " such a beautiful dress" Rarity said starring at a magnificent dress that Rainbow had to admit looked kinda cool. " Your beauty is all for not no one can ever make you shine like she would have" Rarity cried her eyes never leaving the dress even when her little sister Sweetybell checked on her. " Only one can ever wear this dress but now no one will ever get to" Rarity continued to cry the dress was her world now no one else had a place in it Rainbow's heart ached for her two friends as her world began to vanish again returning to Twilight's grave.

" This is what I deserve eternal nothingness only the memories of what I wrought on my friends I deserve what I got but I wish you were here with me Twi" Rainbow cried as her world changed again this time she was outside sugarcube corner. Rainbow's heart raced if Rarity and Fluttershy where in that bad of a state what kind of state was Pinkie in her thoughts dragging her inside. Mr and Mrs cake stood behind the counter like always but they were not smiling Rainbow stared at them before walking into the kitchen. Pinkie wasn't in there but on the counter was a plate of cupcakes Rainbow notice a note sitting next to the plate ( for Dashie only do not eat or you will have to answer to me Pinkie Pie). Rainbow rolled her eyes as she notice that one was missing she new Pinkie must have eaten it but still she couldn't help but giggle a little as she started upstairs walking into Pinkie's room.

Rainbow froze as she stared at Pinkie sitting in the corner her hair was flat and she was rocking back and forth her front hoofs wrapped around her knees she was talking to someone. Rainbow looked around but all she saw was a cupcake sitting in front of her it had rainbow frosting that's when it hit her the cupcakes weren't just for her they were all decorated to match each of their friends and Pinkie was talking to the one meant for her. " Whats that Dashie your sorry for leaving me" Pinkie spoke as she slowly rocked " it's ok I forgive you, ya I want to stay here with you to forever to" Pinkie babbled as her head slowly turned as if to look at Rainbow " FOEVER". Pinkie's lifeless stare and psychotic babbling burned into Rainbow's mind " Pinkie I'm sorry" Rainbow cried as Pinkie started to dance with the cupcake. Then Rainbow's thoughts went to her remaining friend "if Pinkie was this bad" Rainbow's heart sank in her chest " then what about Applejack" Rainbow cried running for the stairs as the room vanished.

" I am so sorry Twilight" Rainbow cried nearly breaking down in front of Twilight's grave" our friends are lost but what about AJ" Rainbow asked staring at the silent grave " please Twi I need to know what has happened to Applejack". Rainbow stood there crying begging Twilight to let her see Applejack until slowly the smell of apples filled the air. Rainbow opened her eye she was standing in the orchard " were are you AJ" Rainbow cried running threw the trees searching for her friend. Sudden Rainbow stop as a soft sound caught her attention someone was crying the closer she got the more familiar it got. " Applebloom" Rainbow gasp at the sight of the little filly collapsed on the ground balling here eyes fixed on Big Mac doing something in front of a tree.

Rainbow studied the scene " something isn't right why is Applebloom crying, why isn't Big Mac trying to calm her and were the hay is Applejack" then her heart shattered she could see Big Mac was trying to untie a rope. Slowly Rainbow walked up beside Big Mac her eyes welling up at the sight of her friend hanging there " why Applejack why would you do this" Rainbow cried collapsing in front of her friend. Threw her tears Rainbow noticed a note on the ground slowly wiping her tears she pick up the paper and began to read. ( My dearest Rainbow Dash I know it is kinda funny to call you that but my feeling for you have always been there. I've loved you since we first meet but I never could work up the courage to tell ya and now it's to late. I know you will never be able to read this but i don't care anymore I can't go on without you. I'll miss my family but I can't stand to live without you so I have left this note meant for you to explain why I'm doing this to them. My point being that since the funeral I just couldn't find any joy in life but maybe in death well at least we can be together again see ya on the other side. AJ)

With Applejack's last words Rainbow's fragile heart shattered " she...she loved me and I was such a jerk to her" with her heart broken she collapsed there as she returned to Twilight's grave. " You win I can't go on like this" Rainbow balled she had been broken she now knew that her friends did need her and she failed them. " Now it really is all my fault Twi you Shy and Aj because of me their gone, Pinkie and Rarity are all but gone" Rainbow just lay there wallowing in her sorrow " I...I wish I could change this..stop it before it happens". A voice made Rainbow look up but this time she knew who it was " Twilight I'm so sorry" she cried as she saw that the grave was no longer there but Twilight herself was standing next to her smiling. The sight of her friend's smile made Rainbow snap back to reality the rush of air and the smell of fear causing her eyes to snap open. There falling next to her was Twilight still try desperately to reach her and without a second thought Rainbow grabbed hold of her even if she was still going to die she could at least save Twilight. Rainbow spun around placing herself between Twilight and the ground bracing herself she cried out as a flash of white light hit her.

Stunned and broken Rainbow sat up to find she was in Twilight's library being lectured about her actions. " What in equestria were you thinking Rainbow how could you try to leave us to break our hearts like that what would we do without you" Twilight cried angrily. The others joined in as they entered the library but all Rainbow could think of was that she still had them " I'm so sorry everypony" Rainbow cried bursting into tears. All her friend stood there in silence until Applejack stepped forward Rainbow could tell what she was about to say. Taking a deep breath Applejack opened her mouth to speak only to find her eyes shooting open in shock as Rainbow darted forward embracing her in a long passionate kiss. The room grew silent as Applejack melted in Rainbow's embrace until she stepped back staring deeply into Applejack's eyes. " Its ok Aj I love you too" Rainbow said smiling at the now frozen Applejack " how... how the hay did you know" Applejack asked slowly. Preparing herself Rainbow began to explain how during her free fall she had visions of what would happen should she die as she gazed upon their amazed faces. " Ok so you had visions of the future that still don't explain how you.." Applejack started to say before Rainbow cut her off " you were the one who finally brought me back to my self in my vision of what would happen to you, you... you hung yourself out of grief and left behind a letter explaining your love for me and why you did what you did. It was that sobering truth that broke me free as I realized how you felt, how I felt" Rainbow explained before Applejack rushed her embracing her again.

After the event's of that horribly amazing day Twilight felt it necessary to inform the princess and ask her about Rainbow's visions. ( Dear Princess Celestia today one of my closes friends made several mistakes that led her to believe that she no longer deserved our friendship. In a desperate attempt to kill herself she had visions of the future that revealed the grief and devastation her death would have brought. This realization saved her but what magic could have saved her Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle). Princess Celestia thought to herself for a moment ( Dear Twilight Sparkle my most faithful student it is alarming that your friend would try to end her own life but from what you told me it sounds like her spirit was reaching out to her for even if she was blinded by guilt her spirit could see the truth. Sometimes the most powerful magic of all is the magic within our own hearts. Princess Celestia). Smiling Twilight joined her friends as they celebrated Rainbows rescue.


End file.
